


A Moment in Time

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: Jango and Obi-Wan steal a moment away for themselves.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	A Moment in Time

“Something troubles you.”

The ghost of a smile danced across Obi-Wan’s lips. The way he spoke, always with such confidence and self-assurance, was enough to soothe the anxiety bubbling up in Obi-Wan’s gut, however briefly. Calloused but gentle hands came to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulders before moving down and circling around his waist. A warm body pressed against his back.

“I worry I’ve led you on, Jango.”

“How so?”

Obi-Wan turned around in the embrace. Earnest eyes met his behind a slightly damp curtain of curly hair, deep and bright with promise. Jango had just emerged from the ‘fresher, and as usual, he hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt. When it was like this, just the two of them locked away in a stolen bit of time, each moment of intimacy and every caress was precious. Obi-Wan wouldn’t dare waste it.

“You know I’m bound to the Order. What we did…” Obi-Wan hesitated, rolling his eyes at Jango’s half-smirk. “What we’ve _been_ _doing_ has always been nothing more than a fling. We’re flirting with danger now, toeing the edge of the line of what’s strictly appropriate, and I don’t think I should—”

“Is that what I am?” Jango’s voice was more amused than accusatory. “Is that what you want me to be?”

Obi-Wan’s guilty expression betrayed his answer. Jango reached up, first gently brushing his fingers against Obi-Wan’s cheek, and then allowing them to slide further down in reverence of the long braid hanging over his shoulder. “This is coming off soon, isn’t it? And you’ll be a Jedi Knight. Free to traverse the galaxy in pursuit of knowledge and peacekeeping and meditation and—botany, or whatever it is you Jedi do.”

Obi-Wan laughed and gently swatted Jango’s hand away. “Are you making fun of my specimens? I’ll have you know, I’ve personally contributed over twenty new species of plant life to the Temple garden.”

“You’ll have to show me in person, then.” Grinning, Jango leaned in for a kiss, but his lips only met skin when Obi-Wan turned his head.

“I’m serious, Jango.” Obi-Wan’s gaze flitted down. He tried to ignore the way warmth blossomed under his skin when Jango lowered his head to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Master Qui-Gon thinks I’ll be ready for the trials soon, but ‘soon’ for him could be any time between next month and next year. I don’t even know that I feel ready. Even then, I’m still bound by the Code I’ve sworn my life to. I don’t want you to have misconceptions about our relationship.”

“I don’t have any misconceptions.” Lips trailed up Obi-Wan’s neck and came to nibble at his pulse-point. “You think too much on the future. What happened to enjoying ourselves right now?”

“Jango, I…” Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan took a breath in to calm himself, and let the tendrils of the living Force permeate his mind. Here, it was all Jango, pure energy and fierce loyalty and warrior-hardened strength. The Force usually provided him clarity Obi-Wan could seek nowhere else. Now it just clouded him further.

“Maybe you should allow yourself to be tempted a little more often.” Jango’s warmth suddenly disappeared from all but the place where he loosely gripped Obi-Wan’s hand. “Come to bed.” When Obi-Wan opened his eyes to stare at Jango incredulously, he let out a small snort. “Not like that. Come lay with me.”

At Jango’s insistent tug, Obi-Wan’s reluctant feet followed him to the ship’s tiny bunk where they had been holed up for the past day. It was rare that Obi-Wan got such time away from Qui-Gon, but even so, he did not regret spending the little time he had with Jango. Wrapped in Jango’s arms, the scent and heat and life of him surrounding his very being, Obi-Wan had never felt more connected with the Force. Three days of pure solitude and meditation would not have produced such peace and contentment in his soul. As it were, Obi-Wan and Jango had discovered their own way of meditating that they both vastly preferred.

Jango’s voice sounded right next to Obi-Wan’s ear. His mouth was so close that Obi-Wan could feel his lips brushing skin with every syllable. “Forget about tomorrow. Stay here with me today.”

Even if their relationship was uncertain, Obi-Wan knew what he wanted in the moment. Turning his head, he captured Jango’s lips in a tender kiss that said more than his words ever could. Smiling against his lips, Jango returned his affection, and the two laid there together for a long time without the need for anything more than each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes


End file.
